transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolt (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Jolt is the truly the quiet one of the Autobot team, he doesnt talk or at least he dont want to. he's quiet but deadly. Jolt have the tendecy towards doing mischief Biography Arriving to Earth Jolt came to Earth along Knock Out, when they arrived they meet up with Rollbar. They went to the city where Optimus was fighting Megatron, there Jolt and Knock Out killed Frenzy and found the dead bodies of three Autobots they later informed this to Optimus. After the battle, Jolt and the other Autobots moved to a abandoned weapons storage which was recommended for them by the soldiers, he later went with the other Autobots to search Bumblebee after he was missing for 2 days, he took part of a battle on Florida during their search. NEST A month Later, the Autobots and Soldiers formed NEST for stop the upcoming and remaining Decepticons he took part of the first battle with the ressurected Incinerator, Overcast and Wheelbot. Jolt most likely took part of the first Decepticons assault to NEST, in the second assault he fought and killed Stockade. Later he managed to ran away with the other Autobots when S7 captured Moonracer and Overchet along Lennox and Epps. Later he reunited with Optimus, Ratchet and Sideswipe, Jolt witness the discussion with Optimus and Sideswipe. later he along the other Autobots pointing their guns at Sideswipe after he took leadership from Prime which convinced. Sideswipe to get Optimus, Later he arrived to Mission city, when Lugnut attacked he was defeated along the others, when an army of Decepticons came to the city, he took part of the final battle. Sometime later he was sent to search for Decepticons. The Fallen's Revenge He was at the Diego Garcia base when he witnessed Director Theodore Galloway air the President's concerns over the recent spate of Decepticon activity, and how the Autobots remaining on Earth might be the cause of it. When the Autobots mobilized in response to a sudden surge in Decepticon activity, Jolt rolled into action at the head of the pack, After Optimus was killed by Megatron, Jolt reunited with the other Autobots before they headed back to the NEST base on Diego Garcia, but the team was scarcely given any time to mourn Prime's passing; as soon as they returned, they were accosted by military forces under the command of Theodore Galloway. The emotionally brittle Autobots did not take this show of force well, and charged their weapons; Jolt began emitting bright sparks of electricity in anticipation of a fight, but things soon calmed down as Galloway announced that NEST was being disbanded by presidential order Jolt later accompanied the Autobots and their human allies to Egypt, for a climactic battle against The Fallen's Decepticons. He is seen shooting at Decepticons behind Sideswipe. During the course of the battle, Sam Witwicky used the Matrix of Leadership to bring Optimus Prime back to life, at which point the aged Jetfire volunteered to sacrifice himself, so that Optimus could use his parts to give himself a power boost. Following Ratchet's directions, Jolt used his electric whips to link Prime up with Jetfire's remains, generating an electromagnetic field that levitated and bonded the necessary parts to Prime's body, giving him a powerful new flight-capable form which he then used to destroy The Fallen. Battle for the Tesseract Right after the battle, He, Optimus and other Autobots went to meet with the President for some days, but had to leave their meeting when the Decepticons returned one more time, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. he fought and killed the Jersey Devil, Jolt made out alive of the battle and the Decepticons were defeated. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - Brother, Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *Bulkhead - Ally *Clint Barton - Ally Enemies *Frenzy *Stockade *The Fallen Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - No voice actor **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - No voice actor ***''Moonracer'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - No voice actor Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-36-33-46.jpg Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots